User blog:Urbancommando77/Boss VS Thel Vadam
Boss: The fearless, elite leader of Delta Squad that fought on Geonosis and Kashyyk VS Thel Vadam: The Sanghelli Arbiter that fought fot the UNSC and Covenant Boss Biography RC-01/138—simplified as RC-1138 and also known as Delta-38 or by his nickname of Boss—was a clone of Mandalorian bounty hunter Jango Fett. Born in 32 BBY on the watery world of Kamino, Boss was trained by the Mandalorian Cuy'val Dar training sergeant Walon Vau to become a clone commando in the Grand Army of the Republic. Placed in command of three other commandos, Boss lead the elite special forces unit Delta Squad as their sergeant. When the Clone Wars broke out between the Galactic Republic and the Confederacy of Independent Systems, Boss took his place in the Grand Army's Special Operations Brigade under Jedi General Arligan Zey, and served alongside his clone brothers in Delta Squad on a number of battlefields, ranging from the deserts of Geonosis, the halls of the RAS Prosecutor, and the streets of Coruscant, to snowy Mygeeto and the the plains of Haurgab. Following the transformation of the Republic into the Galactic Empire, Boss and the other members of Delta Squad—minus squadmate RC-1207, whom the squad had been forced to abandon on Kashyyyk in the final days of the Clone Wars—served in the new Imperial Army, as members of the Imperial Commando Special Unit, a specialized unit within the 501st Legion tasked with hunting down clone deserters, fugitive Jedi Knights and Jedi sympathizers. Weapons Team Vehicle Thel Vadam Biography Thel 'Vadam (formerly 'Vadamee) is the Sangheili Kaidon of the Vadam family widely known as the Arbiter in the closing months of the Human-Covenant War. Thel has commanded numerous fleets during his service in the Covenant Empire, most notably as the Supreme Commander of the Fleet of Particular Justice, the formation which mounted a successful invasion and occupation of the human colony Reach and later during operations on Installation 04. In October 2552, he was stripped of his rank for failing to stop the destruction of Halo; however, to the mercy of the Hierarchs, he was created as the newest, and final, Arbiter to serve the Covenant. He participated in some of the Great War's earliest campaigns in the Outer Colonies, and through his successes, quickly became a Shipmaster. He caught the eye of the Hierarchs after killing a would-be assassin and was given command of a capital ship. For nearly two decades, Thel would serve in the Fleet of Particular Justice, ultimately rising to become its commander-in-chief. Becoming the Arbiter, he yet again proved his battle prowess and usefulness as an agent of the Hierarchs. However, he would soon fall victim to the plight of the Sangheili in the Empire, replaced by the brutal Jiralhanae who usurped themselves as the new commanders of the Covenant's armies and fleets. Soon it became a full-fledged civil war and the Arbiter was spared no quarter. He would meet and forcibly, though indirectly, aid the "demon" who caused him to become the Arbiter, John-117. With a sort of "pact" between the Flood Gravemind, he was sent to stop the activation of Installation 05; there, he forced his revenge on Chieftain Tartarus. Through this, he proved a vital supporting figure in securing a temporary alliance with the Unified Earth Government to stop the Covenant, the activation of the entire Halo Array, and the recent outbreak of the Flood. He would again enact his revenge on a central figure, the supreme leader of the entire Empire, the High Prophet of Truth. Aiding his former foe John-117 in deactivating and destroying the Ark, he escaped to Earth in the final moments of the monumental battle. Back on Sanghelios, the Arbiter would become a symbol of Sangheili pride and ingenuity against those who betrayed them. Thel would soon attempt to unite the feudal states across their homeworld in forming the first coalition government since the 1st Age of Conflict. However, many thought his ideals went against the ideals and honor of their species, openly advocating civil war. Weapons Team Vehicle Notes Notes *Battle will be 8 on 8 *This is a continuation of Urdnot Grunt VS Boss *The scenario is that the Commandoes come to help Boss, but the were followed by the Arbiter *Voting ends June 24, 2013 *Next battle will be Snake-Eyes VS Deathstroke Voting *2 Votes: Edges w/ 6-8 lines per edge or 5-7 lines of good reasons *1 Vote: Edges w/ 2-5 lines per edge or 4 lines of good reasons *0.5 Vote: Edges w/ 1 line per edge or 1-3 lines of good reasons *0 Votes: One sentence or one word Battle Prologue Boss crawled up from the ground when the Gunship landed. "Sir!" A Commando ran up to help him. Boss looked around hazily. He saw a Sharpshooter run into the maze of rock formations. The Commando helped Boss up into the Gunship. "What happened, sir?" He said. Boss stayed silent as he sat on the Gunship. Meanwhile, The phantom carrying Thel was flying over the Gunship. "Fire." He said. The Phantom gunner shot down at the Gunship, striking one of the wings and the cockpit. Thel ordered the Phantom to land as he watched the Clones leave the ship. As the Phantom landed, Thel jumped out of the ship, armed with his two Energy Sword. Soon, the Grunts and Elites followed. Boss had already use bacta to heal him, and was ready to fight. He lead the Troopers and Commandoes to the Phantom. Only on Clone stayed at the Gunship, and he was using the Laser Turret. Soon, the two forces made contact, and the battle began Battle Two Troopers fired their DC-15 rifles at the grunts, but missed most of the shots. The Elites and Grunts both returned fire at them. Three needles struck the chest of a trooper, knocking him down. Thel pulled out his plasma Grenade, which stuck on the injured trooper, killing him and the other trooper. The Sharpshooter, who made a makeshift sniper nest, shot an elite in the head, and a grunt in the chest Boss: 6 Thel: 6 Boss put on his sniper attachement, and ran to help the Sharpshooter. The Elite Sniper fired his covenent carbine into the stomach of a Commando, sending them to retreat. As the Elites and Grunts followed, Thel ran to follow Boss. Meanwhile the sniper was ready to kill Thel, but he fired a Beam Rifle shot into his shoulder. The sniper backed up and tried to help his injury. Boss met up with the sniper and tried to help him, but Thel was right behind them. He kicked Boss out of the Nest, knocking him out. Thel stomped on the sniper's chest and Stabbed him twice. Boss: 5 Meanwhile, Boss' forces headed back for the Gunship, leading the Elites and Grunts into a trap. The Laser Gunner shot through an Elite, sending him backwards. All of the grunts preceded to unleash a storm of needles right into the Gunning seat, but it didn't pierce. The Elite sniper fired his Carbine right through the glass, and into the Trooper. Boss: 4 Thel: 5 The Elite Sniper reloaded, but was shot in the arm by a commando. The commandoes were using the Gunship as cover. An Elite pulled out his Energy sword and charged at the Commandoes. One commando ran through a shortcut to find Boss. As soon as he arrived to Boss, he woke up. "Lets go!" He yelled, but before he could help him up, the Elite stabbed his Energy Sword right through the Commando, covering Boss in blood. As he Elite started yaning his Energy Sword out, Boss fired his whol DC-17 clip into him. Boss: 3 Thel: 4 Meanwhile, Thel reached the Elites and proceeded to fire his Storm rifle at the Commandoes. Suddenly, a DC-15s hit the Elite Sniper right in the head, killing him. Boss was right behind the firing his DC-15s Thel: 3 Boss: 3 Boss attached his Anti-Armor attachement and fired at the Elites, knocking them down. As soon as Thel turned his back, the Commandoes fired at him. In one swift motion, Thel killed the two commandoes, while Boss threw his Thermal Detonator, killing the two Elites, but Thel survived Boss: 1 Thel: 1 Thel pulled his energy dagger and charged at Boss, who had his Vibroblade drawn. Thel tackled him and stabbed his chest, almost killing him. As Boss slowly stumbled up, he stabbed Thel in the leg, But the immedialty kicked him, senting back to the dirt. The Elite stomped on Boss' stomach as he drew one of his Energy Sword. He stabbed through Boss' skull, instantly killing the Commando. Prologue As Thel looked over the dead Commando, he thought of the Phantom, which was untouched. He pulled his Sword out of Boss, and limped through the Maze. Winner: Thel Vadam Category:Blog posts